A Darker Shade Of Black
by Bella's Bff
Summary: After Eclipse, the Volturi are watching the Cullens like a hawk. Edward leaves to save his family from the wolves, and Bella from the being tracked by the Volturi. Twenty years later, Bella is in the Volturi. She's alone, and broken. This is her diary.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Dark, Dead Diary,

Life nothingness. Atleast for me. Ever since he said that he didn't want me, I've been empty. Bella Marie Swan has gone, and Isabella Marie Swan Volturi has taken her place.

Why can't life be simple? Why does it have to be so twisted and hurtful? Why can't life have an easy button? What's with all of life's twists and turns?

Why did I ever fall for a vampire? If I hadn't, I would probably be sitting in Charlie's kitchen right now, feeding Jacob and our kids, 'cause I know that we would've ended up together.

That's probably not true, though. He would probably have imprinted on someone else, his true love. I might've been sitting in a house somewhere, feeding kids, or a husband, or maybe both. Or maybe, as much as I hate to say it, I would be alone. Maybe this was the best way. Maybe I'm glad that I fell for him.

Maybe.

But I can't make up my mind. But I know that I'd probably be happier, probably eating human food.

Not draining the life out of innocent animals.

This is the diary of Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

Where life is a darker shade of Black. 


	2. Unwanted

Dear Sickeningly Sweet, Sarcastic Diary,

Neither Heaven, nor Hell want me. Today, I found out something the rest of teh Volturi have failed to keep in the the dark about.

There is a venom that can kill vampires. I found out about it when I accidentally teleported into a room in the castle.

In teh room I found a couple hundred Blue and Green containers of what looked and smelled like blood.

The Blue ones smelt like human blood, and the green, animal blood.

Me, being the one who is disgusted/immune by/to human blood, went straight to the Green.

I was extremely curious, these were obviously special.

_Curiosity killed the cat..._

When I opened the container, I immediately knew what it was used for. I was positively giddy that I'd finally found a way out.

So I chugged it.

It did everything but kill me.

_I guess curiosity doesn't kill vampires that are immune to everything that will kill them._

**Who misses Edward? I do, so MAYBE you will see him in the next chapter. MAYBE. But only if you review. So... Review!**


	3. Edward

_Dear, Damn, Diary,_

_Today, when I got to the castle after a mission, Aro called me to the Feeding room. He said he want me to meet our new member._

* * *

When I finally got to his door (and I took my sweet time), I was hit with a familiar scent.

I opened the door, cautiously, and walked in.

The first thing I saw was not Aro's giddy/excited face, it was his face that caught my eyes.

_"Edward."_ I hissed.


	4. IMPORTANT POLL!

I have a new poll on my profile. It is important that you vote, 'cause it concerns future updates! 


	5. Memories

"Edward." I hissed.

The stupid bastard! How could he make the stupid mistake of joining the Volturi?!

His face was shocked. Aro spoke first, "Bella, you've been so depressed! Your mother and I can't stand to see you this way! So, when Edward came and asked me to kill him, I remembered your memories! This is your Edward!" Aro exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. As If I didn't know that this was, indeed my ex.

These are the times when Aro was an idiot.

Edward looked confused, wether the confusion was about the mention of my mother, or the mention of Aro remembering my memories. The look on his face was priceless when he finally realized that I was really here.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering about the memories thing. That's my power.

I can erase, create, project, and change memories. But my mind, as always, is a little different than others. I can't erase, create, or change any of my memories.

Pathetic, huh?

"Bella?" Edward finally choked out, keeping his eyes on me as if I were going to diappear if he blinked. He seemed to wait for me to answer. It was a vain want, though. I wouldn't answer if they put my life on the line. Or lack of it...

Wait. I would probably be even more unresponsive if they did put my "life" on the line.

Wait, maybe I would respond, but I knew it wouldn't be pleasant for him, "I go by Isabella now." I said, an evil smile on my face, it was my most used facial expression, telling the person that I wasn't going to take them seriously, but if they weren't going to take me serious, they were going to lose their minds.

Literally.

"Isabella! Be polite to your lover!" Aro scolded, and my eyes teared up.

My mother stepped forward, out of her hiding place, ready to restrain or comfort me at seconds notice.

I exploded, "LOVER!? HE'S NOT MY LOVER!! HE'S THE STUPID ASSHOLE THAT BROKE MY FUCKING HEART!! HE LEFT ME TO DIE!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ARO!!" I screamed, causing everyone in the house to frantically cover their ears. The chandeleer fell from the the ceiling, right above my head. My arm snapped above my head, catching the chandeleer.

I shared a staring contest with Aro for at least three minutes, my eyes changing colors rapidly, his own eyes staying annoyingly calm.

I crouched, and flung the chandeleer at his groin, but he caught it, purposely, at the last second. He threw it from hand to hand as I raced up the stairs to my room, "Isabella, Isabella," He sighed.

I screamed, tearring through the halls, knocking down furniture, breaking vases.

I ran to my door, and opened it, and shut it swiftly, hard, but not hard to break it.

I threw myself onto the bed, and sobbed uncontrollably.

I hadn't thought about the memories at all for the last twenty years. It was hard, but I made it.

It's been twenty-two years since he left, and he's back.

All of the memories that I had kept crashed through my now damaged mental wall. All of the memories that I'd kept behind that wall flooded out. And like floods, I couldn't stop them.

My powers immediately projected everything.

"Who are they?"

She giggled, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again,"

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"Ow,"

"That's what I thought."

"Does he mean you?"

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," I muttered for her benefit. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."

"Please just tell me one little theory."

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?"

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

"You really shouldn't do that to people, it's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that - she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently,"

"Anything else?"

"You did say my name,"

"A lot?"

"How much do you mean by 'a lot,' exactly?"

Multiple memories- all very painful -flowed through my- and I'm sure everybody else in the castle's -mind. One of the most painful memories was the first time he left. Truly, the most painful was the painful memory was the second time he left. I'd lost so much that time. My future, my love, my heart, my mind, my soul, my other half... The list could go on, and on.

_"Bella, my love." Edward whispered, his face pained. He looked like someone died._

_"Edward?! What's wrong?!" I wrapped my arms around his waist, attempting to comfort him. He relaxed into my embrace, returning it for a few seconds, but seemed to jolt awake. He pushed me away from him, and I knew the pain from the rejection was showing on my face._

_He looked into my eyes, his eyes switching from their depressed state to an emotionless pool of gold. I recognized the look, and immediately fell to my knees. I let my head fall into my hands, broken loud sobs erupted from my throat, "But, Edward? WHY?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!" I sobbed, tears falling freely down my face, "Why do you always do this to me?" I whispered, falling in a heap on the meadow floor. I wanted with everything in me to die. I wanted to die a quick death, so that I would never have to feel this pain ever again. And I wanted him to be the one to kill me, so he knew that I would and did die for him; that I would do anything for him, and so I asked him, "Please, Edward... Kill me." I whispered. I felt him fall to the ground next to me, pulling me into his arms; my sanctuary, and holding me as we both cried._

_His lips found mine in a slow but heated passion. His hands caressed my face, but moved down, caressing my body. He pulled my shirt off of my body, and my bra was lost quickly after. I got teared eyes, knowing that this would be the last time I saw him. I opened my eyes, tears streaming down my face, and watched Edward scim his nose over my breasts, lovingly. He licked my entire chest, seemingly wanting to taste ever piece of me. He pulled down my pants, doing the same as he did with my chest to the area that I needed him most._

_I pushed his chest when he seemed to hesitate. It took him by surprise, and he fell onto his back. I kissed his entire face, behind his ear, then kissed his neck. I needed him. My heart was in pain. So much pain. I pulled his shirt over his head, kissing down his beautiful chest, until I got to his delicious hip bones. I licked his skin, hearing him whisper my name over and over again. I pulled down his pants, dragging his boxers down with them. I kissed all around his member, before placing feather-light kisses all over it. Hearing him moan my name pushed me to my next step. I pulled it into my mouth, swirling my mouth around his thickness. It was a few minutes before his cold release filled my mouth. He was panting unneeded breaths, he pulled me up, and pushed himself into me._

_I couldn't even feel the pain. I was in too much emotional pain to feel it. He pulled out, pushing back into me again and again. Our cries of pleasure were lost in the silent of the night._

_I'd woken up to nobody. Silent tears streamed down my face as I looked apon my empty room. He was gone. Forever. I collapsed back into my bed. Feeling a small object in my hand, I opened it to see a silver chain, holding a silver heart locket. I opened it, and found a picture on one side of us in the meadow. It was extremely heart-breaking. And when I saw the other side, my heart shattered, and the tears flowed quickly down my face._

And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.

I crept back into reality for a few moments, to feel my mother's arms wrapped around my sobbing, broken, limp body. I looked up into her eyes for a brief moment, before my eyes rolled to the back of my head, my eyes drifting shut, my body shutting down completely. And one final thought crossed my mind. Someone did die that night. It had been me.


	6. Check Out My Poll, it concerns updates!

Check out my poll!

It has to do with future updates.

Sk8er Gurl Sequel

And We Were Drunk, My Boyfriend's Not Gonna Be Happy's Sequel gets effected too.

this message will be deleted, so don't review 


End file.
